


Welcome to the Madhouse

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [24]
Category: Eureka, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  SKIPPY AND EUREKA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Madhouse

Fargo hadn’t stopped talking since he’d picked Mike up from the guesthouse at 8am. Since it was now three in the afternoon, Mike had passed annoyed and moved into grudgingly impressed. “And down here we have the robotics labs,” Fargo continued as he set a brisk pace through the ever-curving corridors. “As you know, you’ll need to know all the section heads as part of your duties as Sheriff.”

Mike didn’t know. All he’d got was a transfer order, a handshake from his old boss, and a drawled ‘for your sins, son. Good luck.’

Mike had no idea what his sins were, but they must have been fucking epic to land him here. The place was a secure black hole, and he knew on gut instinct that all his emails were being monitored. At least the guesthouse had cable and the sports channel.

“Ah, Dr Jonas. Kevin.” Fargo leaned back and whispered loudly. “There are four Dr Jonas-es at GD. Kevin Jonas is our head of robotics.”

All Mike could see was something that looked like his childhood lego set on steroids. Then a head popped up, hair everywhere and dark smoked goggles obscuring the eyes. But the grin was bright and welcoming, and when the goggles were pushed up, Mike saw that, unlike most other people he’d met today, this smile went up to his eyes. “Hi, welcome to the mad technic lab.”

Well, if he had to know the section heads, robotics seemed like a good a place as any to start.


End file.
